A is for Asking Personal Questions
by Princess Carmelita of ASOUE
Summary: So, there are a lot of Animaniacs question and answers around, but this is strictly limited to PERSONAL questions. Gaze into the secret world of animaniacs and learn things you never thought you would care about. K plus just to be on the safe side.
1. my dad is a toon

A is for Asking Personal Questions!

**So last week I was thinking randomly: do toons wear undies?**

**Which led me to all the other questions. Please review if you would like a question answered.**

**The first questions are just ones my friends asked me.**

**Don't like, don't read. I won't have bad reviews!**

**Also this is my first Animaniacs fic,so be kind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Question yakko : Do you wear undies?<strong>

**Question wakko: How much do you think you'll have to eat before you explode?**

**Question dot: How much do you weigh?**

Yakko: No, because I'm the only one of us to wear pants! Also, can I shave you bald and spray paint your head?

Carmelita: No way, I like my hair!

Yakko: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty please with sugar on top? Oh, and also chocolate sprinkles!

Carmelita: Still no.

Yakko: But whyyyyy?

Carmelita: SECURITY!

* * *

><p>Wakko: Don't know, I never tried!<p>

* * *

><p>Dot: I'm too cute to answer that question.<p>

Carmelita: No you're not. No one is too cute to answer a question.

Dot: YOU HAVE UNDERESTIMATED THE POWER OF DOTTIE!

Yakko: You just called yourself Dottie.

And that's how Yakko was admitted to the hospital with anvil injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Group Question: What was your most embarrassing moment?<strong>

Yakko: Probably the time I forgot to get dressed!

Wakko: I think I probably shouldn't have licked Scratchnsniff in public.

Dot: Definitely the time I was in a beauty pageant and my dress fell off and I was just standing there in my underwear! Everyone was laughing at me!

Carmelita: This is a cartoon. That's what they're supposed to do!

* * *

><p><strong>Group Question: What is on your mind?<strong>

Yakko: I need to make some lunch. Maybe PB&J?

Dot: Not again!

Wakko: My hat.

Dot: Boys. Go fig. And also I'm cute.

Wakko: We knew that already.

Pinky: NARF!

Brain hits him with a potato.

Pinky: OW! Zoit!

* * *

><p><strong>Question Pinky and Brain: How many world domination plots of yours have failed?<strong>

Brain: 7,947.

Pinky: Dloo!

Brain: Or was it 6,888?

Pinky: Glap!

Brain: IGOTIT! It was 33,602.

Pinky: Ligg!

* * *

><p><strong>Question yakko: How long did it take to make nations of the world?<strong>

Yakko: United States Canada Mexico Panama Haiti-! Hey, why'd you take my map?

Carmelita: Answer the question.

Yakko: Jamaica Peru. About 3 months. Republic dominican...

Carmelita: UUUGH!

**So love it or hate it review anyway! Thanks SO much for reading!**


	2. vietnam and myanmar

A is for Asking Personal Questions!

**So I'm trying something new. I'm going to introduce Araby. Because its actually against FanFictions rules for me to ask the questions. But I'm pretty sure I can invent a character to do it instead, so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Araby: Yakko? Khikhlukhadzmitry wants to know what kind of headdress you would like to wear most?<p>

Yakko: One of the Ancient Roman ones! They're so cool!

Wakko : I know its not my question, but I'm fine with just my hat.

Dot: It was Yakko's question, so I'm not going to answer.

* * *

><p>Aaby: I was just wondering something. Dot why can't I call you Dottie?<p>

Dot: Because my parents used to call me that before they...um...*bursts into tears*

Araby: Whats wrong?

Dot: My burger wasn't done on the inside!

Araby: ?

Wakko: We don't even have any burgers. I ate them all.

Dot: Then how did I get sick?

Yakko: Because you ate a raw egg for breakfast that day! I tried to cook it but you were too hungry!

Pinky: Ghat!

* * *

><p>Araby: Mindy, how did you get buttons in the first place?<p>

Mindy: Hey lady!

Araby: That doesn't answer my question.

Mindy: Azaby smell like poo poo!

Araby: I didn't need to know that. So...

Mindy: Love you bye-bye!

Araby: This is hopeless.

Mindy has already lost interest and is lying on the ground kicking her feet.

Mindy: Yeeka! Quid pro quo?

* * *

><p>Araby: Wakko, how many potty emergencies do you have in a week?<p>

Wakko: 17. And then I remember I'm a toon and can go whenever and wherever.

Araby: Just not on me OK?

Wakko: Huh? *pees in her shoe*

Araby: Looks like I'm going home barefoot...

* * *

><p>Araby: Yakko this may be personal but how old were you when you were potty trained?<p>

Yakko: I never was. We prefer to use the litter box. Its not as cold!

Araby: That was actually a little disgusting.

Dot: The wheel of morality makes me feel all warm and squishy inside. Either that or I need to wear diapers.

Wakko: You need to wear diapers. Then we can all laugh at you.

And that's how Wakko was also injured by an anvil.

* * *

><p>Araby: Pinky, are you always this crazy or are you just acting?<p>

Pinky: Juyt!

Araby: I asked you a question pinky!

Pinky: Rute!

Araby: I'm an aardvark.

Pinky: Shlib shlab shloo!

Araby: This is why I'm glad I'm a human and not a toon!

* * *

><p>Araby: Rita is it true you're a cat or areyou just in a costume? You don't have to tell anyone but me.<p>

Rita: Oh say can you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Araby: NEVER MIND!

**So,at least this wasn't as bad as the last one!**


	3. how to eat wakkos toenails

A is for Asking Personal Questions!

**Wow. I've NEVER been this obsessed with a story before. Also I know I said this is only personal questions, but anything else you're dying to know will probably be answered too.**

**I don't want to bore you by rambling so enjoy...**

**Also, if you don't review, Wakko will smash your head with a mallet!**

* * *

><p>Araby walks into the tower and bangs pots and pans together.<p>

Araby: Wake up! AnimaniAshley (sorry if I got it wrong) wants to know if any of you like the abridged series on Youtube such as DBZA SMA or YGOTAS?

Dot: Sorry, but we'll never know because we aren't allowed on Youtube anymore.

Wakko: Cause we kept posting zany comments on random videos.

Dot: And the boys kept making videos about...

Yakko and Wakko: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO NURSE!

Dot: So now sometimes if we are good and not zany Scratchy lets us use his Youtube, but so far we've only looked up ourselves. Sorry.

Pinky: Gkarp!

* * *

><p>Araby: Scratchy, how did you first meet the warner children?<p>

Scratchansniff: Vell, I vas eating ze schnitzel on ze balcony of ze office vhen I heard ze leetle squabble. Because Vakko took Dot's Subway. He vas too hungry! So I vent to ze McDonalds on ze corner and I bought her ze Happy Meal, yes. And I got her ze My Little Pony toy. So I said "Here. Enjoy ze food, Dottie." Big mistake. And she said "CALL ME DOTTIE AND YOU DIIIIIIE!"

So Vakko said "Vhere's mine?" and vhen I said I only got ze Happy Meal for Dot, he cried and peed on ze ground! I vill never forget ze sight of zhat! Ewwww! And vhat did Yakko do? Nothing! He just stuck heez hands down heez pants. Vhey are deescusting, zhees Varners!

(Sorry if that was really bad, but again, first Animaniacs fanfic!)

Araby: I'm sorry I asked!

Scratchansniff: I veel zhat vay a lot!

* * *

><p>Araby: Mindy, do you think you can tell me about Buttons now?<p>

Mindy: Ok lady! I love you bye-bye!

Buttons: Woof!

Araby: Is that all you know how to say?

Mindy: Love you!

Araby: Awwwwwwwww. I guess I love you too Mindy.

And they hug for areallylongtimelikethreedecadesorsomething.

* * *

><p>Araby: Wakko shouldn't you be fatter? You eat a LOT!<p>

Wakko: I have hypoglycemia. I should be skinnier.

Dot: Why you already look like a rag doll-

Yakko puts her in the closet.

* * *

><p>Araby: Yakko do I need a passport to got to Canada?<p>

Yakko: Cool! One time Dot and I went to Canada!

Araby: What about Wakko?

Yakko: He...got lost at the airport. Yeah, that.

Araby: Poor thing!

Wakko: It was no accident! It was murder!

* * *

><p><strong>From now on, I'd like to leave the reviews solely for requests. For anything else or requests you want only me to see, send a private message. Thank you!<strong>


	4. WUB WUB WUB! WUB WUB WUB!

A is for Asking Personal Questions

* * *

><p><strong>So, Araby's finally had enough. So, ummm, just for today I'm going back to asking myself.<strong>

**Also PLEASE PM if you do NOT have a question for the Warners( or anyone else really, I seroiusly don't care)**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone, Are toons stretchy?<strong>

Yakko: Of course we are! How do you think we pull off half this stuff?

Wakko: By drinking 20 Red Bulls!

Dot: And being cute!

Wakko: In your dreams.

Dot: HEY! *turns beet red and smacks Wakko with a mallet*

**OK, moving on. **

**Rita, Do you have a crush on Runt?**

Rita: Um, no. You have no clue how weird that would be. And...he kinda stinks.

**Yakko, Hello Nurse or Minerva Mink?**

Yakko: Hellooooooooooooooo nurse!

Dot: Boys. Go fig.

Yakko: These questions are yucky!

Dot: Hee hee.

**Dot, do you like Skippy?**

Dot: Blech. I don't like others invading my personal space. Or liking me for anything other than my cuteness.

**One last time. Warners, do you ever visit Acme Acres?**

Wakko: No. We got thrown out.

Dot: Apparently you can't run around with a sign that says, "THESE PEOPLE ARE KIDNAPPING US!"

Yakko: Or sing about Magellan.

Dot: Probably because the East Indies were right over there.

**Anyway,**

**Yakko, how many girls have you dated?**

Yakko: Over 1,500. But they all left because they thought I was mentally ill.

Dot: I did too.

Yakko: Apparently, normal people don't lick their plates in public.

**Warners, do you secretly like Disney movies?**

Warners: *vomit*

Yakko: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Dot: The mention of it just made me 2% less cute!

Wakko: Frozen was kinda nice.

Yakko: Just walk away, Dot. Just walk away.

Dot: Where do I go?

Yakko: Try...ERITREA! Go to Eritrea.

Dot: Ok! Bye!

**Warners, what are your REAL opinions on Rob, Paulsen, Jess, Harnell, and Tress, Macneille?**

Dot: They're very nice! Especially when they buy us food. Hint hint.

Yakko:No, I'm a cat person.

Wakko: They're mean because they never let me pee in their shoes!

Dot: Who would?

Yakko: I'm not sure. I'll tell you tomorrow.

**The Brain, what is your IQ?**

The Brain: I don't even know. It was 599 the last time I looked.

**Everyone, what was the worst episode of a cartoon you have ever seen?**

Yakko: "Don't Even Blink" from Phineas and Ferb.

Wakko: I hated "Taming of the Screwy." That party was the most fun I ever had in my life!

Dot: I don't know. The only thing I watch is the fashion channel.

Pinky: Dora Saves the Mermaids. NARF!

Brain: I hated every episode of "Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain" Why, oh why, did we hide in that turtle?

Pinky: No clue. NARF!

Mindy: I didn't like Animaniacs Stew so much. Brain wasn't so nice, my friend. Also "A Royal Mess" from Sofia the First wasn't too pretty.

Skippy: I hated the whole of whatever "Branimaniacs" was from. It gave me the runs!

Slappy: What's wrong with "A Royal Mess?" "Two Princesses and a Baby" was much, much worse.

**All other Animaniacs characters who did not answer are not authorized to speak to the media...**


	5. Lonely I'm lonely

**Alright, Chapter 5 is up! **

**And Guy with Animaniacs Addiction: Slappy does watch Sofia the First, but don't tell anyone.**

**And now, without further ado,**

**Who watches Gravity Falls?**

Yakko: I want to, but it interferes with my sleeping hours.

Dot: I don't know. Is that on the fashion channel?

Wakko: Yes I do, my friend!

Slappy: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!

Skippy: Here! *hands over hippo*

Slappy: AIEEEE! *dies*

Skippy: Aunt Slappy? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All: Here we go again.

**NEXT!**

**Do any of you watch anime?**

Yakko: You bet! Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo nurse!

Wakko: Do _you _watch anime?

Dot: Is that on the fashion channel?

Mindy: Buttons!

Buttons: Guess what! I can talk!

All: Cool! A talking dog!

Brain: Let's do experiments on him!

Pinky: Let's have a horrible pun contest! NARF!

**Anyway,**

**Pinky and the Brain, are you members of the Illuminati?**

Brain: I am, but Pinky got thrown out for being too crazy.

Pinky: Yes. Yes I did. Poit!

**Warners, do you watch The Mysterious Mr. Enter on YouTube?**

Yakko: Yeah! He's funny!

Wakko: I tried to make him our special friend but he didn't return our calls.

Dot: Is that on the fashion channel?

All: ENOUGH WITH THE FASHION CHANNEL!

**Warners, between the tree of you, who is a) the best singer, b) best dancer, c) best actor, d) best comedian, e) best musician?**

Yakko: A: me B: Dot C: Wakko D: Wakko again, E: ME!

Dot: The answer for all five is me. And also the cutest goes to me.

Wakko: Yakko and I can split it.

Dot: HEY!

**Until Chapter Six,**

**Princess Carmelita of ASOUE!**


	6. Putting diapers on a chicken

**Chapter 6 is apparently going to be a short one**

**That, and I've done away with Araby for good. Too much work.**

**Yakko, what was your favorite song from the show?**

Yakko: Nations. Of. The. World.

Dot: When did you turn into a robot?

Yakko: I, uh, I don't know.

**Wakko, did you ever eat at Olive Garden? Did you like it?**

Wakko: I like their spaghetti because I can use it to make a mess.

Yakko: I like to rip the breadsticks apart and make a mess.

Dot: I like to throw the plates on the ground and make a mess.

**I think we're done here.**

**Dot, how cute do you look when you** **travel?**

Dot: Depends on where I'm going.

Yakko: What if it was France?

Dot: Then yes, I would be very cute.

Wakko: What if it was Syria?

Dot: Then no, I would not be very cute.

**Everyone, why did the chicken cross the road?**

Yakko: To get away from KFC.

Wakko: His pants fell down in front of his girlfriend?

Yakko: Goodnight everybody!

Dot: Because there was a shoe store there.

Mindy: Love you chicken lady! Bye-bye!

Scratchansniff: Ze Varners vas driving him nuts!

Chirpy: Why is everyone from the desert?

**Those are the only characters I remember, so if I missed any let me know.**

**Until Chap. 7,**

_Princess Carmelita of ASOUE_


End file.
